


【全員含CP】老師，謝謝你！

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [50]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: 沒有教師節的日本，滿開怎麼度過世界教師日呢？
Relationships: 丞紬, 全員, 左泉, 攝兵攝, 臣太
Series: A3！短篇 [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465255
Kudos: 2





	【全員含CP】老師，謝謝你！

**Author's Note:**

> ＊CP：丞紬、臣太、攝兵攝、左泉  
> ＊OOC可能有，不適者請自行迴避  
> ＊配合2020教師節而作

在經理和鐵郎先生的協助下，談話室擺放了一張上頭有數十個紙箱的大桌，像是能夠存入零錢的撲滿般的紙箱上除了標註二十四位成員的姓名外，也有監督、雄三、迫田等人的姓名，一旁的大盒子內則裝著無數張空白的小卡，標示著「自由領取」。  
「這是做什麼啊？」吃完飯後立刻打算佔據休息室最舒適的沙發一角的太一被嚇了一跳，緊跟在後預備爭奪電視遙控器的九門也忘了自己的目的、張大嘴巴看著一個個排列整齊的小紙箱，兩人的舉動也吸引了所有吃飽喝足、緩慢移動步伐而來的成員。  
「啊，是我和監督聊到的事嗎？」  
「是啊，我和左京先生提了這個想法，拜託經理拿倉庫裡現有的材料回收利用、降低了預算，沒想到能做得這麼漂亮呢……」  
「啊，監督怎麼能這麼說呢！我可是有鐵郎這位好夥伴呢！」  
「意思就是廢柴經理還是靠人幫忙的廢材嗎？」幸毫不留情地吐槽後，又轉向監督，「所以呢，到底是什麼想法？」  
「其實我已經寫傳閱版了，但趁這機會請紬先生先說明前半部分好嗎？」  
「當然沒問題。嗯……我這學期新接了一個家教，他是從臺灣搬過來的孩子，前兩天下課時他突然拿出一張卡片、祝我『教師節快樂』，因為完全不了解，所以我問他是什麼意思？他告訴我，他們會慶祝並向教師表達感謝；我雖然知道有國際教師日，但沒有特別慶祝過，這讓我忍不住和監督分享。」  
「然後我就和紬先生聊到：有沒有特別想感謝的老師呢？接著又想，難道只有老師教導我們嗎？我們明明從許多人身上學習到了自己不曾瞭解過的事物，所謂的老師不侷限於『領有教師資格證』的老師。因此，趁著教師節到國際教師日這段時間，我想大家可以向身邊的『老師』表達謝意。」監督抱起了裝著小卡的盒子，抽出一張後繼續說道，「除了每天陪伴在我們身邊的成員，協助我們找小道具的迫田先生、嚴厲又仔細指導演技的雄三先生，以及在問卷回饋表上給予建議的粉絲，也都是我們的老師，你可以在小卡上署名或保持神祕、自由丟掉箱子內；至於尚未準備箱子的對象，旁邊還有一些空箱，可以在上頭標註姓名後投入。國際教師日那天，我們會將箱子送給收件人，只有收件人會看到內容這點請放心。」  
「唔姆，這真是非常浪漫的想法呢！我也想對我的粉絲表達感謝，如同魚卵綿密的Thanks、像是紅酒芬芳的Merci、猶如熱戀甜蜜的Gracias！」  
「我要用我的感謝和愛意填滿監督的紙箱❤」  
「箱子和卡片上傳INS一定有超多讚！我願意那天當大家的傳情天使喔PIC  
O✰」  
「那我也寫給安住老師好了，混合公演完之後又沒去拜訪過了呢。」  
聽著大家熱烈的討論，發起人們不禁揚起了期待的笑容。

【丞紬】  
因為家教的緣故，紬比較晚回到宿舍。回到房內，已經打開了屬於個人的箱子的丞立刻抬頭，對他露出了笑容；雖說平日裡自己也比其他同伴們更容易見到竹馬的開心模樣，但這樣別有意味的笑臉倒是難得。  
「怎麼了？」  
「你這回沒有請其他人代筆啦？」  
「感謝這種事怎麼能由別人轉達呢！」一面脫下自己的外套、掛在衣架上，一面拿起放在自己桌上的收信箱，紬責備著丞有些沒禮貌的想法，接著捧起放在自己桌上的信箱，走到對方的身邊坐下。「我的箱子裡一定也有你的卡片吧？」  
「咳、嗯，」像是被嗆到了似的丞乾咳了兩聲，「這種事就不用說了。」  
在傾倒出的卡紙裡迅速地找出自己熟悉的筆跡，紬先將其他的卡片收整為一疊、放置在身側，迫不及待地讀起上頭的內容；隨著閱讀至底部，紬的臉逐漸染上紅色，上升的溫度讓他沒能注意到作者本身的耳後也透著相同的粉嫩。  
「你！我怎麼會是你在戲劇上要感謝的老師呢……」  
「那時候只有你寫出了我最想看到的東西啊！雖然在GOD座也學到了只有自己時絕對不會主動了解的事物，但當時讓我找到方向的，是你啊，月岡老師。」  
「……」紬沉默了半晌，接著抬起頭認真又嚴肅的回望進對方的眼底。「那麼，高遠老師也是讓我一直無法放棄戲劇的指引者啊！我才不知道這張小小的卡片要如何表達我的感謝……」  
聽完直白的告白，丞因為赧意不自覺的低垂了視線，但過了幾秒後便重新振作，同時起了惡作劇的心思問道：「那麼，要不要老師再多指導你一些如何好好發揮體能的技巧啊？」  
「這、這就不用了。」  
想要逃跑的紬還沒來得及動作，便被室友一把抓住了腳踝，因重心不穩躺倒的身軀則讓一旁原本收攏的卡片如花朵般鋪散在兩人的身下。  
「我們一起，好好學習吧！老師？」

【臣太】  
「臣哥你回來啦！」  
「是啊！嗯？太一已經開始看啦？」  
「啊，對呀，臣哥的也已經擺在桌上了呢！」  
「這樣啊，那我來看看吧。」正準備打開箱子，臣突然想起了什麼，轉身看向自己的室友。「太一，你全看完了嗎？」  
「呃、嗯，對啊！啊，臣哥我先去拿個可樂！」  
看著因為害羞落荒而逃的小朋友，臣忍不住輕笑出聲，接著拿起自己的箱子裡，找出上頭貼著黃色貼紙、但即使沒有貼也格外奪目的那張卡片。  
――「臣哥老師！嘿嘿，這麼寫有點奇怪，但還是想這麼稱呼至少一次。準備寫卡片的時候，突然想起了萬里哥問過我『為什麼要叫小監督「監督老師」』的問題，我明明認為教導任何事情的人都可以被那麼稱呼，卻沒有這樣喊過你，覺得有些抱歉呢！謝謝臣哥教會了我那麼多事情，相較之下我或許沒教臣哥什麼了不起的東西，但這不影響我表達感謝的心情！謝謝臣哥老師！」  
讀完太一的卡片，臣明顯的頓了一下，回想起自己寫給對方的內容，面上的笑容不禁又上揚了點；他的卡片雖然沒有黃色笑臉，但卻是與其他卡片截然不同、以相片書寫的感恩文字。  
――「太一，你是人生路上讓學生能夠開朗學習的老師。你充滿活力的模樣，讓人能夠提振心情；你付出努力的姿態，也令人萌生不放棄的念頭。謝謝你，看著你，就會成為一個更好的人，也願意成為一個盡力向上的學生。希望我們都可以以與貼紙上相同的神情，不斷進修與前進。再一次謝謝你，最可愛的老師。」

【攝兵攝】  
「……」  
「……」  
因為沒有任何課程、也沒有安排社團活動而意外同時在房間裡的兩人，自彼此從神情詭異的經理手中接過兩個沉甸甸的箱子後，便無語地坐在自己的書桌前；兩人都毫無動作，像是等待著另一人無法忍耐先開始來表現自己的成熟與淡定，卻又因為微微的期待而顯得坐立難安、手指和身軀皆透露出躁動的感覺。  
似乎是發現對方絕對不可能比自己先動手，十座心一橫地直接撕開了箱子的底部，沒料到除了灑落在桌上的卡片之外，還有伴隨「咚」地一聲掉落在上頭的排隊名店大福；而就在十座開箱的同一時刻，萬里也抓緊時機、想趁著對方無暇分神時趕緊讀完自己的卡片並藏起可能不願意被對方看見的樣子，哪知道自己的盒子裡也「砰」地掉出一個先前曾和幸提及設計感不錯的手機殼。兩人動作一致地朝對方的方向看了一眼，隨即再次避開了彼此尷尬的視線，將心力投注在眼前專屬於自己的禮物上。  
那兩份非同一般的「謝卡」，雖然沒有任何一個謝字、甚至完全看不出為何會和諸多卡片擺在一起，但各自藏在包裝袋的角落的署名，就像是他們認識了那麼久之後，才終於有辦法在九月屬於對方的日子說出的話語。  
手足無措，又真心實意。

【左泉】  
叩叩叩的敲門聲響起時，剛結束工作、坐在車裡閉目歇息半刻的左京立刻睜開了眼睛，不過在他反應過來前，監督已經拉開了副駕駛座的車門在身旁坐下，懷裡則抱著眼熟的紙箱。  
「……妳親自拿來給我啊。」  
「因為我有些話想順便跟左京先生說啊。」  
「劇團的事？下次公演活動的資金？還是生活支出？」  
隨著話語坐直表示重視的身軀、居然被監督伸出手拍回靠著椅背的姿勢，左京露出了奇怪的表情的下一秒，又因為監督的話語瞠大了眼眸。  
「謝謝古市老師。」  
看著左京傻住的表情，監督沒有笑，而是將手中的箱子塞到他的懷裡。「和紬先生提到這個活動時，我一開始想到的就是左京先生。當時的我確實有勇無謀、只是腦子一熱的就決定要讓劇團存活下去，那時左京先生的嚴厲也讓我覺得根本辦不到；可是後來發現，左京先生其實是最好的老師，如果沒有那些要求，絕對不會想到怎麼樣更好的經營一個劇團，滿開、還有我也不可能是現在這個樣子。所以，我想要謝謝你，雖然用大家的感謝來表達我的謝意似乎有點不夠盡心，但卻是我想到的最好的方式了。」  
懷中的箱子似乎在發燙，左京沒有伸手觸碰，也不知道為什麼沒有回應監督的話語。就在監督有些想逃離不知如何是好的氣氛時，他拿下了自己的眼鏡，彷彿舒緩焦慮、又像是為了能仔細確認似地拿起自己貼身收著的眼鏡布簡單地擦拭鏡面，重整了心情後，將放在後座屬於監督的箱子拿到前頭來。  
「咦？」  
「妳的箱子，我告訴松川由我轉交給妳。」左京笑了笑，「妳有話要告訴我，我也有話想跟妳說。」  
「嗯？」  
「妳也是我想感謝的老師。如果不是妳，我應該也不會成為演員，甚至根本不可能接觸戲劇；至於成為演員之後的演技指導，以及能夠擁有的作品，也都要謝謝妳。」  
「怎麼會！」  
「這個日子，如果是推拒之類的話就別說了，我們就坦率的收下對彼此的感謝吧。」  
靠著椅背，望著前方的車窗外的月亮，不知道是誰先打破了沉默。  
「這真是一個很好的節日呢。」  
「是啊，真的很好呢。」

**Author's Note:**

> =====  
> 【文中與原著有關部分】  
> ✾安住老師部分請參閱：第一回混合公演《ウラオモテTEACHER》  
> ✾丞和紬的問卷請參閱：冬組第五回公演《剣に死す》  
> ✾太一的老師論請參閱：第一回混合公演《ウラオモテTEACHER》
> 
> 【其他補充】  
> ✾世界教師日：1994年由聯合國教科文組織和國際勞工組織共同發起，訂定每年的10月5日為世界教師日。相關資料參考：http://archives.lib.ntnu.edu.tw/exhibitions/ChengFaRen/meaning_c.jsp


End file.
